A Scarred Memory
by Negimafan999
Summary: Another instalment to my short stories I make using my emotions and feelings. This story is about Ako and her unfortunate scar. May contain sad parts, it certainly made me teary.


A Scarred Memory

_She remembers. She can't forget. _

_The night was young and blissful, much like the haunting memory that scared the light blue haired girl. She sat alone in the swaying field of grass, hoping, dreaming…remembering…what was she remembering?_

_The silent and calm winds gracefully whistled across the open air, gently passing through Ako like a ghost and brushing along side her luscious, silky hair. It tickled…so why wasn't she laughing? It was never an option for her…the light blue haired girl laid her hip against the soft soil, not caring, not wishing…but crying…why was she crying?_

_As her legs softly laid on top of each other, smoothly stretching out and feeling as light as a feather, the glistening tears fell one by one, graciously sliding down her rosy red cheeks until dripping off and hitting the floor, where the soil absorbed her sadness…why? Why would it do such a thing?_

_It's was not because of a hurtful comment, or a sudden shock…Ako simply remembered…she remembered that fateful day when it happened, where her self confidence shattered…where she received her permanent damage. Not a broken bone, not a burn or bruise…but a scar. She would hide it, conceal it…forget it, but the teary pain would come back to hurt her, somehow, someway…it could not be forgotten…why can't it be forgotten?_

_Ugly…unwanted…unattractive… these were words she cruelly used to describe herself because of being different, because of looking different. Lies…they were all lies, and yet she continued, provokingly hurting herself…never ending the suffering. Stop it…why wont she stop it?_

_It prevented her from making friends, from trying a relationship…she was scared, embarrassed, that no one would embrace her for who she was…for who she was forced to be. It wasn't fair! It…wasn't fair. The mere mention of it would make her flinch, and she tried her best to avoid it. A change of subject…an excuse to leave…what has she done to deserve such punishment?_

_Clothes, hiding the brutal damage behind her own. A personal room or stall…changing on her own, again…and again…and again, a never ending cycle of loneliness, each time impaling her harder, scaring her, hurting her, breaking her. She could feel the very essence of her soul disintegrate, leaving her each time the heart breaking viewpoint of the long, deep scar on her back was seen by her very eyes…but by others…no…it would be too much…It hasn't happened yet…"W-What if it does?" she scarily thought to herself. It was an unneeded question she already knew the answer too…she would run…Why? Why would she run?_

_Of course they would accept her…how dare someone act such a way to the shy, beautiful girl with sweetening intentions. All she wants is too help…to become a nurse, to connect with people in similar pain as her…to care for them. Why does she think such preposterous things? Why…why…if only she could ask herself this without receiving the same answer "They would think I'm a freak…that I'm ugly…who would love someone as hideous as me?" she would insist, referring herself to something she's not, referring her scar to something…it's not, nor will it ever be. Ask it again Ako...please…Why would she think such preposterous things?_

_The beautiful light blue haired girl looked up at the crystal sky, still hoping, still dreaming…still remembering. The glowing moon was full as it reflected Ako's beauty into the atmosphere, shining a whitish aura around the crying girl and twinkling her ticklish tears that gracefully collided with the whistling winds, creating a pleasant feeling of hope that surrounded her…no…that was always with her. Her tears joined the flowing winds, gliding along the air and sprinkling the purity within her, spreading her very essence into the open world._

_She sniffled with sorrow, holding both hands close to her heart as she wished to the glorious stars "I…I wish t-that…that someone would understand…that I can be brave…" she praised. If only she knew…if only she understood. She was blinded by her own fear of exposure that the truth was hard to see…that people did understand…that they did care, that they loved her and protected her. Her wish…had already come true._

"_Hey Ako!" innocently called out a voice from afar "Are you ok!" the voice concurringly asked. The light blue haired girl…Ako, linguistically turned, looking over her relaxed shoulder where she witnessed a student…no, a friend getting closer. It was Yuuna, who had a pleasant smile on her face that brightened up Ako's mood. She quickly rubbed her eyes, unaware to herself that the tears she had shed were long gone thanks to the happy thoughts she imagined while making her wish…"Ah…that's right…my wish" she mildly thought, happily realising that she didn't need that wish…she never needed it._

_Standing up straight and tall, the light blue haired turned to her friend where both exchanged honest smiles of friendship. Yuuna could see it though…the wetness around Ako's eyes…she had been crying, and it wasn't her fault, she could only…accept…what she believed to be right…it wouldn't be right to question her "Let's get back to the dorms eh?" she gave a cheeky grin "It's getting pretty dark" suggested Yuuna, attempting to cheer up the light blue haired girl like the good friend she was_

"_Hehe" a harmonic giggle, one that Yuuna hadn't heard in along time "I'm sorry for worrying you" apologized Ako._

_Both started to walk back, side by side, friend by friend, arm in arm "Stay with me…stay with me…" thought Ako, referring to Yuuna and her wish._

_Her name is Ako Izumi, a member of class 3-A and a member of their family. It would only be a matter of time before her confidence rose…before her determination rose…before her wish…grew even bigger…all because of a boy, a teacher, a mage._

_She remembers. She can't forget._

_

* * *

_

**Well, here's my next instalment to my short stories. Once again, I purely used my emotions and feelings to make this, and this time it was about Ako and her unfortunate scar. I really hope you enjoy this, because it really made me teary.**

**Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
